


Kostyum

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #Semana Yoibr, #YuriOnIce, Homossexualidade, Lemon, Linguagem Imprópria, Literatura Feminina, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Lindos figurinos, pensados, planejados para aquelas apresentações! Mas nunca que pensariam que logo na estreia com eles, algo muito inusitado aconteceria.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kostyum

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic participando da 1ª Semana YOI Brasil
> 
> Tema para o dia 04/08 Figurino
> 
> Nota da Coelha: O nome da fanfic, originalmente deveria ser Костюм (Figurino), mas por algum erro que não consegui entender aqui no Spirit, não consegui deixá-lo do modo original. Sendo assim, preferi usar Kostyum, que vem ser a mesma coisa que a grafia russo quer dizer. Perdão por não conseguir achar uma forma melhor para o título! *escondendo o rosto nas patas e morrendo de vergonha*
> 
> Beta: Por motivos de força maior, capítulo ainda sem betar. Qualquer erro será corrigido assim que o capítulo passe por revisão.

**Костюм**

_**(Figurino)** _

Nunca em toda sua vida (que fora sempre tão regrada - quando queria), pensara que estaria nos braços daquele homem maravilhoso! O vórtex de emoções fora tamanho, que em seu mais íntimo ser, Katsuki Yuuri tinha plena convicção que havia perdido toda a noção de tempo, espaço e local, entre o final da apresentação livre, a entrevista com os vencedores, e a ida para os vestiários.

Uma hora estava sozinho, e minutos depois, talvez em até frações de segundos, estava nos braços de seu noivo. O Príncipe Japonês só conseguia ter noção das mãos afoitas que deslizavam por seu corpo, e de suas próprias mãos que percorriam sem pudor algum, o peitoral do platinado, Imperador Russo do Gelo, Viktor Nikiforov.

Tudo havia sido tão rápido, e até mesmo diferente. Os olhares trocados, e até mesmo a mão boba do russo por baixo da mesa durante a entrevista com os finalistas, havia iniciado todo aquele frenesi. E lá estavam eles. Sim, lá estavam eles, naquele vestiário enorme, trancados a chave, em puro deleite ao idílio amoroso que os dominava. E por mais que fossem procurados, sabiam que não seriam encontrados, não tão rapidamente.

O figurino negro e azul marcando a silhueta definida! A cintura fina, as calças escuras coladas sobre a pele como se fossem uma segunda camada, brilhante e destacando os atributos que o russo preferia que fossem apreciados somente por ele. Fora assim quando estavam confeccionando os dois modelos, e não, Viktor não queria que fosse diferente, mas sabia que tinha de deixar acontecer. Sabia que sempre alguém os cobiçaria a ambos, mas era estranho para o platinado sentir-se tão incomodado. Até mesmo por isso estavam ali, se atracando, pois sentira-se enciumado com as perguntas de certo repórter inglês.

E bem... entre beijos e arfares, estava a reivindicar seu mais precioso bem somente para si já alguns minutos. O casal de campeões, haviam tomado o devido cuidado para que realmente passassem por algumas horas sem a interrupção fosse de quem fosse. Viktor conhecendo muito bem o local de apresentações em que havia acontecido as competições daquela etapa do Grand Prix, não se sentira desafiado em encontrar um bom lugar para se esconderem, fora até fácil demais para ele arquitetar uma rota de fuga e terminar onde estavam.

Encurralando o nipônico contra a parede, Nikiforov fora deslizando lenta e provocantemente as mãos pelos pequenos fechos e o zíper às costas do rico traje utilizado pelo noivo, e o qual fora ele quem ajudara minuciosamente a ser elegido como o melhor!

Quando o vira a primeira vez trajando aquele belíssimo figurino, o patinador mais velho havia divagado, dando asas a sua libido e imaginação. E agora estava ali, pronto para despir seu maravilhoso noivo, e mais uma vez se ver inebriado, mas desta vez, pelo corpo menor que o levava aos céus em um frenesi inebriante.

Deslizando as mãos pelas costas do moreno, Viktor aproveitou para escorregar levemente o tecido brilhante primeiro pelos braços e costas abaixo. Queria-o livre daquelas roupas, mesmo tento imaginado que ambos estariam vestidos ao fazerem amor!

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, buscou pelas íris levemente acobreadas. Estas se encontravam mais brilhantes, ressaltando a coloração avermelhada. A luxúria poderia ser comparada com aquele brilho, com aquele olhar que haviam trocado. Buscando pelos lábios carnudos do noivo, aproveitou da proximidade para mordiscar o lábio inferior de seu homem, deslizando lentamente os dentes pela boca macio em uma provocação muda e sensual.

\- Vi-Viktor... – Yuuri murmurou ao sentir os lábios sob a pele delicada de seu pescoço. – _Onegai_! – pediu baixinho entre os arfares. – Não me torture assim! – solicitou ao também não se fazer de rogado, e se aproveitar de seu russo adorado, cravando os dentes na pele alva do pescoço alheio. Regozijando-se ao escutar o gemido baixo do platinado.

\- _Moya lyubov_ (meu amor), dois podem jogar esse mesmo jogo! – Viktor ronronou próximo ao lóbulo da orelha do japonês, deixando que a cada palavra dita, que seus lábios roçassem ao local causando um leve estremecimento no moreno.

Terminando de deslizar o tecido colado até a cintura alheia, o russo sustentando o olhar sensual do noivo, deixou que este começasse a despi-lo. Sentia ganas de abocanhar os mamilos levemente entumecidos, mas gostaria de saber até onde seu Yuuri iria daquela vez. Era sempre proveitoso, e por devaras prazeroso quando o moreno se deixava levar pela luxúria e por sua libido!

Yuuri parecia inebriado por seus sentimentos! Sentia-se mais seguro com o passar do tempo, e mesmo ainda sentindo um pouco de vergonha, e até mesmo tendo leves momentos de insegurança, se deixava levar, ficando esquecidos em algum lugar de sua mente embotada pelo prazer, todo e qualquer sentimento conflitante. E naquele momento, era exatamente assim que estava se sentindo. Ele era humano, fadado a erros e ter todo tipo de sentimentos. Balançando a cabeça, o moreno preferiu perder-se naquele momento único, em que o prazer em estarem em um local totalmente diferente, os faziam ficarem mais desejosos!

Mordiscando o próprio lábio inferior, Katsuki deslizou as mãos sobre o peitoral de seu noivo mais uma vez, e um por um fora abrindo os botões da camisa social branca perolada. O contraste entre as vestimentas, figurinos bem trabalhados, era de criar e poder imaginar um belo par. Os críticos até tentaram supor que haviam combinado, pois seus temas foram parecidos, mas não... apenas havia sido mais um acaso do destino jogando com aquelas duas almas que se completavam!

Impaciente, ao forçar os últimos botões enquanto ao mesmo tempo puxava a peça para fora da calça colada, Katsuki quase fez os botões da camisa voarem longe. Arregalando os olhos, buscou pelas íris cerúleas do mais alto, tentando encontrar por algo inesperado, mas a única coisa que viu, fora a luxúria e o prazer parecendo assim espelhar o que de seus próprios olhos também podia se ver.

Com rapidez, e a ajuda do imperador, finalmente a camisa branca perolada e a capa negra de fundo avermelhado foram ao chão.

\- Senhor Katsuki, creio que estejamos empatados! – gracejou Viktor ao mirá-lo com desejo, mas também ao roçar seu baixo ventre no de seu par, deixando que seus falos entumecidos esfregassem em uma descarada e mais pura provocação!

\- Então, que tal se tentarmos o desempate? – provocou ao insinuar-se para seu homem. Os olhos brilhantes, a luxuria encarnada. A personificação do Eros que um tempo atrás esbanjava ao patinar quando o russo começou a treiná-lo.

Sem se fazer de rogado, Viktor avançou sob Yuuri, buscando os lábios macios e carnudos como se fossem imãs, e iniciou um beijo luxurioso, o qual foi correspondido ardorosamente.

Arfares, gemidos, mordidas e chupões. As mãos buscando, almejando dar e proporcionar mais prazer. Com um puxão rápido, o platinado por fim, desnudou seu noivo. Os tênis foram chutados a esmo pelo local, sendo seguidos pelo lindo figurino todo bordado com pedrarias variando do branco, azul e preto.

Baixando um pouco o corpo, o russo finalmente abocanhou um dos mamilos entumecidos, sugando-o com vontade, alternando entre lambidas, mordidas e chupadas, enquanto com o dedo médio e o polegar estimulava o outro.

Afundando as mãos nos finos e sedosos fios platinados, o patinador campeão gemeou languidamente quando teve seu outro mamilo sob os lábios do russo. E inconscientemente, elevou uma das pernas a passando por trás das coxas firmes do vice-campeão, começando a se esfregar de encontro ao baixo ventre de seu par.

\- Yuu-ri... – sibilou Viktor ao prender os lábios do noivo em uma mordida leve, algo apenas para chamar a atenção. – Diga-me, _lyubov,_ o que você quer? – disse ao deitar vários beijos sobre o peitoral, barriga e o baixo ventre, apreciando os pelos pubianos de cor ébano bem aparados em contraste com a pele acetinada de alabastro. Lambendo os lábios, desejou abocanhar aquele falo duro e o chupar com maestria, mas para provocar mais, roçou apenas em um toque esvoaçante desde a base do membro até o prepúcio. Um sorriso satisfeito surgindo nos lábios ao escutar o nipônico arfar e conter a respiração por um pequeno tempo, para logo em seguida soltá-la e gemer um pouco mais alto. – Eu ainda não ouvi sua resposta, _snezhinka_ (floco de neve)! – insistiu ao apenas deslizar a cabeça do membro pulsante na boca.

\- Hmm... Vitya, eu quero você! – Yuuri por fim se rendia ao noivo. Sustentando com suas íris acobreadas, ganhando mais nuances avermelhadas, as cerúleas que brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas.

\- Mas você já me tem, _lyubov_! – provocou apenas porque aquilo sempre apimentava mais a vida íntima do casal. – Diga para mim o que realmente quer? – insistiu mais uma vez.

Yuuri sabia o que seu noivo queria ouvir, mas também tinha consciência de que este não o tomaria enquanto não ouvisse o que queria.

\- Ah! Vitenka... – gemeu alto em êxtase ao sentir o noivo abocanhar seu falo sem prévio aviso, o chupando com ardor, deixando a língua enroscar-se sobre toda a extensão. Sentia uma das mãos do russo ajudá-lo com a felação, o que provocava como se estivesse levando vários choques pela coluna.

Plantando os dois pés no chão, Yuuri volveu seus olhos admirando a bela visão de seu homem engolindo totalmente seu desejo. Arfando, o nipônico conteve a vontade absurda de gritar. O prazer sentido ao ter o noivo o fodendo com a boca, e tendo dois dígitos dentro de si, os quais nem imaginava quando haviam deslizado sorrateiramente para sua cavidade apertada. Era de fazer ver toda uma constelação!

\- Vitenka... – gemeu ao ter seu corpo todo tremulo. – Eu vou...

Mirando o noivo com um tesão absurdo, Viktor apertou-lhe o membro na base, evitando assim que este ejaculasse.

\- Viktor, me deixa gozar... – Yuuri choramingou. Sentia as pernas bambas, o corpo muito quente, e almejava loucamente poder gozar. Esporrar tudo o que tinha e podia naquela boca tentadora, mas o noivo o mirava com um sorriso quiçá diabólico, e o príncipe japonês conhecia aquele sorriso muito bem! – Vitya, se não me deixar gozar, acabo com sua graça! – ameaçou o moreno. – Paramos por aqui mesmo, e sua porra vai ser desperdiç... – não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois o russo voltou a chupá-lo enterrando agora dentro dele, três dedos, os quais massageavam sua próstata.

Viktor adorava deixar seu noivo as raias da loucura, ele perdia as estribeiras e a noção de que sempre age recatadamente, virando quase um Plisetsky ao proferir um palavreado rico como o do loiro. Sentindo o corpo do moreno estremecer, o russo pode notar que seu companheiro estava prestes a gozar, e até mesmo por isso, se preparou para receber o que seria descarregado em sua boca. Em deleite, engoliu toda a porra sem deixar uma gota ser desperdiçada.

Os gemidos do moreno foram se acalmando, mas se Yuuri pensava que Viktor estava satisfeito, estava redondamente enganado, e na verdade ele até queria mais, muito mais do que seu amado imperador podia a lhe oferecer!

Sem nada dizer, o platinado fez com que seu noivo ficasse de costas, com as mãos espalmadas na pia de mármore (a qual nenhum deles saberia dizer como haviam chegado até a mesma), enquanto buscava em sua mochila esquecida a um canto, o lubrificante que sempre tinham a mão, visto que eram adeptos de se “esfregarem” em locais inusitados, deixando que a adrenalina que corria em suas vezes pelo simples fato de serem vistos, fosse um algo a mais para atiçar o idílio amoroso!

\- Vitya, não demore... – Yuuri provocou ao ronronar, e ao mesmo tempo gingar seu traseiro arrebitando mais aquelas ancas fartas e arredondadas.

\- Minha perdição... – Nikiforov deixou escapar baixinho. Com um sorriso sacana, foi logo abrindo o frasco, besuntando bem a entrada rosada e seu interior, para em seguida cobrir seu falo pulsante, o qual libertara a pouco de suas vestes, e sem se anunciar, se enfronhou lentamente naquele corpo delicioso.

Trincando os dentes, o nipônico sentiu-se preenchido. Aquela sensação boa de ter seu homem o completando. Arfando, moveu lentamente seus quadris. Queria bem mais que aquilo, entendia que seu noivo estava tomando cuidado consigo, mas ah! Ele precisava dele!

Entendendo aquilo como um sinal de que poderia começar se mover, Viktor desenfronhou-se para logo tornar a se enfronhar, várias e várias vezes, indo lentamente, buscando acertar aquele ponto onde sabia, levaria seu homem ao delírio! Assim que isso aconteceu, os gemidos mais alto juntando-se aos do platinado, parecia para o russo, a mais perfeita sinfonia.

Entre beijos, lambidas e mordidas, Viktor ia deixando suas marcas em Yuuri, sentindo seu falo palpitar, mas não querendo ainda alcançar o seu limite. Queria poder olhar diretamente nos olhos de seu querido noivo, e juntos chegarem ao ápice, mas antes de fazer o que queria, sentia a necessidade de dar mais prazer ao seu par.

Fechando uma das mãos sobre o desejo do noivo, o platinado começou a punhetá-lo no ritmo em que se enfiava dentro daquele buraco apertado e que o recebia tão bem.

\- Vitenka... – Yuuri arfou. Sabia que se o pentacampeão continuasse daquele jeito não aguentaria muito mais. – Eu vou gozar... – anunciou, mas antes porém, que se desse o fato, praguejou em sua língua natal, perdendo totalmente a compostura.

Viktor apenas riu, um riso divertido, e saindo lentamente, virou o noivo entre seus braços.

\- Eu tenho certeza que irá gostar do que tenho em mente. – Nikiforov falou, a voz rouca, o hálito morno bem próximo da junção do pescoço com o ombro, fazendo o mais baixa estremecer mais do que já estava. Pegando o japonês de surpresa, puxou-o para si o segurando pelas nádegas, e o imprensando na parede, usando esta como escora. Penetrou-o de uma vez só, ouvindo o grito e levando uma mordida forte em seu ombro esquerdo. Ele merecera, mas não iria se importar, não agora, e talvez nem depois.

Yuuri sentia seu corpo esquentar e quase derreter, como se fosse uma massinha de modelar. Aproveitando a posição cingiu com braços e pernas o corpo do platinado, oferecendo os lábios que foram selados em um ósculo exigente e erótico.

Com a fricção de seu membro entre os corpos, não demorou muito para que Katsuki com um gemido alto gozasse esporrando o tórax de ambos. Deitando a cabeça no ombro do noivo, mordendo-o mais uma vez quando este o encheu com sua seiva sentindo o falo pulsar enquanto se derramava em suas entranhas.

Se buscaram com os olhos, os sorrisos satisfeitos. O russo foi o primeiro a se mexer, mas parou ao sentir seu noivo segurar-se mais nele.

\- _Snezhinka_ , minhas pernas não irão aguentar por muito tempo... – sorriu um tanto envergonhado. – Elas parecem feitas de borracha, e as sinto bambas. – Viktor mirou-o com interesse, e sapecou-lhe mais um beijo.

\- Não quero que saia de mim... – Yuuri choramingou ao livrar-se dos lábios do noivo, e roçar a ponta de seu nariz na pele delicada do peitoral de Nikiforov.

Em silêncio, Viktor caminhou lentamente até os fundos do vestiário, sentando-se em um banco, tendo ainda o noivo no colo, e enterrado neste até as bolas.

\- Segunda rodada? – perguntou o insaciável japonês ao gingar os quadris, querendo assim instiga-lo.

\- Insaciável! – Viktor sorriu. – Você será meu motivo de aposentadoria precoce! – riu-se sendo acompanhado pelo noivo.

\- Hmm... interessante, assim teremos mais tempo para nós! – e ao terminar de falar, Yuuri roubou-lhe um beijo leve, e iniciou o vai e vem cavalgando seu galante imperador do gelo.

\- Ah! _Malysh_ (bebê)... acho que vou querer que você vença mais vezes! – Viktor gracejou, ao começar a se mover como podia para dar mais prazer a seu amante.

No chão, esquecidas, parte do figurino lindo, que mais tarde deveria de ser levado a lavanderia, se quisessem que nada acontecesse. Mas aquilo, ah! Aquilo poderia esperar!

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *ouvindo Rocket man - Elton John e arrumando a fic para colocá-la no ar*
> 
> Kardia: O que há contigo? *a voz baixa de quem já viu muito mais do que devia.* Mais uma fic desses...
> 
> Shhh... Kardia! Se eu fosse você não diria mais nada!
> 
> Kardia: Ah! Mas eu digo, e digo muito mais... Quando foi que você já escreveu assim com Gelo e eu?
> 
> *riso de lado* Tenho mesmo de responder? Talvez fosse melhor você me deixar sozinha com minhas coisinhas, que acha? Afinal eu não te devo nada, e o kit fic é meu, e fazer o Dégel ficar com outro é um piscar de olhos!
> 
> Kardia: Mas como é apelona! Um dia escondo esse kit fic e quero ver!? *saindo resmungando, sem a necessidade de ser enxotado*
> 
> Doente... sim está doente! *dando de ombros*
> 
> Olá vocês! Segundo dia da I semana YoiBr! Espero que mais uma vez gostem do que aqui nessa fic encontraram, e vamos lá! Vamos fazer a Coelha feliz, afinal, fcwriter contente escreve mais. Deixem lá seu comentário, sim?
> 
> Sem mais, até o próximo surto!  
> Beijos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
